hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornado outbreak of May 4-6, 2020
From May 4-6, 2020 a large outbreak of tornadoes impacted the central and southern plains. Several strong tornadoes touched down, including a high-end EF4 that impacted Purcell and Slaughterville, Oklahoma on May 5. Two additional EF3's occurred on May 5, as well. Meteorological synopsis A powerful, compact shortwave trough moved over the southern plains on the morning of May 4, with a second wave waiting behind it, which would move over the area again on May 5. The Storm Prediction Center had issued an enhanced risk of severe weather over northern Texas and southwest Oklahoma three days before May 4, which was upgraded to a moderate risk for hail and tornadoes the morning of the event. With dew points in the upper 60°s and temperatures in the lower 70°s, a surface low stationed in the upper Texas Panhandle, MLCAPE of 2,000-3,000 j/Kg, and adequate shear, the atmosphere was primed for supercells on the afternoon of May 4. At 2042z, the SPC issued a tornado watch for much of northwestern Texas and southwestern Oklahoma. Supercells quickly developed, but grew upscale within an hour or two; there was too much forcing from the powerful shortwave trough. Only five tornadoes touched down that evening: four in Texas and one in Colorado. The event busted, although very significant hail and strong straight line winds did occur over much of the risk area. After an MCS moved through Oklahoma and north Texas overnight, moisture recovered very quickly to central Oklahoma on the morning of May 5. The SPC had already delineated an enhanced risk the previous day for much of central Oklahoma, which was upgraded to a moderate risk for tornadoes the morning of May 5. A slightly weaker shortwave trough was forecast to move over the area, and the surface low was slightly stronger, sitting in extreme northwest Oklahoma. A PDS tornado watch was issued at 2109z for much of central and south Oklahoma, and supercells developed over the next two hours over that area. One particular supercell in central Oklahoma was responsible for several significant tornadoes, including an EF4 that impacted Purcell and Slaughterville, as well as a high-end EF3 which impacted Seminole after dark. 29 tornadoes touched down in Oklahoma alone, with three additional tornadoes impacting north Texas. Activity continued on the afternoon of May 6, with two tornadoes touching down in Missouri. Tornado statistics ' Confirmed tornadoes May 4 Event {| class="wikitable toccolours collapsible" width="100%" ! colspan="6" |List of confirmed tornadoes - May 4, 2020 |- |' EF# || Location || County || Time of Origin (UTC) || Path length || Damage |- | colspan="7" style="text-align:center;" |'Texas' |- | bgcolor="# " | EF0 |'EDIT' |EDIT |EDIT |EDIT mi |EDIT |- | colspan="7" style="text-align:center;" |'Colorado' |- | bgcolor="# " | EF0 |'EDIT' |EDIT |EDIT |EDIT mi |EDIT |- May 5 Event {| class="wikitable toccolours collapsible" width="100%" ! colspan="6" |List of confirmed tornadoes - May 5, 2020 |- |''' '''EF# || Location || County || Time of Origin (UTC) || Path length || Damage |- | colspan="7" style="text-align:center;" |'Oklahoma' |- | bgcolor="# " | EF0 |'EDIT' |EDIT |EDIT |EDIT mi |EDIT |- | colspan="7" style="text-align:center;" |'Texas' |- | bgcolor="# " | EF0 |'EDIT' |EDIT |EDIT |EDIT mi |EDIT |- May 6 Event {| class="wikitable toccolours collapsible" width="100%" ! colspan="6" |List of confirmed tornadoes - May 6, 2020 |- |''' '''EF# || Location || County || Time of Origin (UTC) || Path length || Damage |- | colspan="7" style="text-align:center;" |'Missouri' |- | bgcolor="# " | EF0 |'EDIT' |EDIT |EDIT |EDIT mi |EDIT |-